Clara Talbot
(Author's Note: Some parts of this page may end up being reworded. I do hope her history is acceptable; if not, then I'll change it.) Clara Talbot is a character created by Chica Nunnally on 7/30/16. Appearance Clara is a snow-white hedgecat with a long, smooth cat tail and long black hair tied back into a French braid. She has heterochromia, one eye hazel and one eye gold. She has a peach muzzle, arms and torso. Her eyes are also almond-shaped. Clara's cat ears have peach insides and are the size of a hedgehog's ears, a kind of testament to her mixed heritage. While she lived in the Arthurian times, Clara usually wore clothing atypical of a peasant girl in medieval times. Her clothing was torn and ragged during the time she was hiding from "witch-hunters" after being accused of witchcraft. After awakening in the modern age from a centuries-long sleep, she began to wear a white blouse with a black skirt and tie, along with a dark-gray pantyhose and black combat boots. She wears a black belt with a silver buckle around her waist. In terms of the jewelry she wore after her awakening, Clara wears a sliver cross necklace, three silver bracelets on her right wrist, and a silver ring on the ring finger of her right hand. She also wears a plain black choker around her neck. She is always seen carrying her staff around, as shown with a brown leather shoulder-to-hip strap. Personality Clara is considered to be a kind, yet sensitive soul who is skeptical at times. She has trouble adjusting to the "status quo" of modern life, almost like there's still a part of her who will always remain in Arthurian times. She was scared for her life when she was accused of being a witch, a fear which led her to go into hiding. Clara often uses archaic words, such as "daemon" instead of "demon". This is most likely due to the time period she came from. Clara honors the codes of chivalry down to a fault, such as when she refuses to flee in the face of danger. She seems to have the typical manners of a knight, despite being a woman. She is a bit unnerved by the fact that most modern Mobians and humans consider her living proof that the Arthurian legends really happened. Clara thinks of herself as a sort of living relic from a bygone age, given her origins. History Early Life Clara was born in England sometime during the reign of King Arthur. In her youth, she sometimes secretly read spellbooks containing spells relating to a potent magic. At one time when casting a spell, she somehow missed her intended target and burned the wall just a little bit. Her blissful and ignorant life ended when her parents were killed by knights of the Underworld and the villagers accused her of witchcraft. At that point, Clara went into hiding, fearing for her life. She vowed to never return to her home village, as she no longer regarded it as "home". She got into a fight with a knight of the Underworld and managed to kill it with what she learned of magic. It seemed that her life would end on that day, as she was horribly injured. Clara found a male hedgehog standing over her when she awoke. He used healing magic to heal her, though her life hung by a thread. The hedgehog, revealing himself as an angel, commended her on her deeds and offered to train her. She accepted the offer gratefully and, by the age of fourteen, she slew the first demon she ever encountered. But her mentor had a vision of a disastrous event that would occur years into the future, and Clara herself pledged her life to preventing the tragedy. Her pledge was far from mere words and her mentor placed her in a magical slumber to preserve her until the appointed time; a time where she would aid a group of heroes in that time. The Time of Awakening (WIP) Powers While she has abilities typical of her mixed heritage, Clara wields potent and ancient magic, which would make her a wizard; no doubt the first Mobian wizard. Her staff serves as a conduit for her magic, as seen when it glows with a bluish glow. In locations where magic is deemed unacceptable, she refrains from using her own magic. She also has Chaos powers, which she discovered after her awakening and never really uses unless necessary. She had somehow magically modified her jewelry to nullify her Chaos energies. Theme Songs Trivia *Clara's history is somewhat similar to the backstory of the Diablo III character, Eirena the Enchantress. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Females